


On Pause

by FlirtyHale



Series: Zude [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, hurt!Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero hurts his shoulder playing ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pause

He gets the ball. He actually gets the ball and is in a perfect spot for a three pointer if he aims just perfectly. He lines up his shot with the crowd going wild and no one from the opposing team around. Everything just turns into slow motion as the ball leaves his hands then he's suddenly on the ground. 

 

The smelly waxed court floor is in his face and god does his leg stings and his shoulder and his face. Everything suddenly just hurts. Then he's hit back into reality hearing the cries of the worried crowd and the announcers speaking over the PA. 

 

“Zero has been hurt badly and will never play the game of basketball again."

 

"Zero..."

"Zero!" 

"Zero wake up!"Jude's voice coaxes him out of his dream his horrible horrible dream. A cold sweat runs through his body and it aches with his whole body.

He opens his eyes to a wide eyed Jude staring at him, holding on to his arm.  "Same dream?" Jude asks. 

Zero nods and sits up on the side of the bed. His shoulder aches from how he injured it a few days ago. All bruised and red, it could've been worse though the doctors said.

 

Although he isn't allowed to do much for three weeks. No ball. No sex. No nothing. Just be lazy for three weeks and heal. 

"Do you want ice? Tylenol?" Jude asks from behind him.

"I'm fine" Zero says even through his shoulder aches.  

 

Jude is quiet for a moment, let’s Zero process himself before bugging him again. 

"Did they say you'd never play again?"

"Over the PA in front of everyone."

Jude is careful and slides to sit next to Zero, lacing his boyfriend's hand in his own. 

"You know it was just a dream. You'll be back on the court in no time."

"I know... It just sucks."

"I get it" Jude nods "When we go for that checkup next week I'm sure the doctor will clear you for physio and we can play ball in the backyard." Zero perks up "You? Play basketball?" He says astonished. 

"Oh come on don't look at me like that!" 

Zero snorts.

"I can play if I try. And I've only got the best LA devil to teach me a few things."

"You're an ass kisser you know that" Zero smirks.

"Eh gets me what I want. Your shoulder feel a little better?"

"Yeah thank you" Zero nods and leans over planting a kiss on Jude's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short im so sorry. First fic for these two ive written and still trying figure out how to write their characters.


End file.
